Once Upon A Time
by gleeme33
Summary: There is a town called Lima, Ohio, where your favorite storybook characters are frozen in time. Now, trapped in our world, only the "savior" can free them. Based on the ABC television show. Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, and more inside.
1. Full Summary And Author's Note

_Author's Note_

I am officially in love with the new _ABC _show, Once Upon A Time. In this fic, the plot is based on the plot from that show, with – of course – a Glee-full twist! However, this is not a cross-over, so you don't necessarily need to watch the show (although you really should – it's _amazing_!) to understand, read, and hopefully enjoy this fic. I do not own Glee or OUAT, unfortunately, as I openly deny the rights to either of them; they belong to _FOX _and _ABC _and whoever else they should go too. I really hope you'll like this; I'm almost as excited to write this as I am for my fic _Crazy Is Perfect_! Thanks and enjoy.

_Full Summary_

There is a town called Lima, Ohio, where your favorite storybook characters are frozen in time. Now, trapped in our world, they have no idea who they are, and no idea that they are really under the curse of an evil queen. Only one knows the truth, and only one can break her curse. The prophecy foretold of a savoir who would return to Lima once she has had her 17th birthday. As the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, she would be able to somehow save them. She together, with the believer of pure-heart, can save them. But how can a timeless evil curse be broken by a mere mortal? How can any of them believe her? The answer to this, I cannot say – only magic, love, and faith can guide her way. This story begins as all the greats do – once upon a time…

_Cast Of Characters_

Just as in the show, the characters who are fairytales are also seen as trapped, modern-day people. Here is a helpful index:

Quinn Fabray – The "Emma Swan" of the story. The "savoir" who returns to free the characters from their curse. In the fairy-tale world, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Age: 17

Beth Corcoran – The "Henry" of the story. The "believer of pure-heart" who finds the book that tells of the Evil Queen's secrets. She takes a liking to Quinn quickly when she comes to Lima, believing she is the "savoir" and lets her have access to the book. Birth-mother is unknown. Adopted by Shelby. Age: 11-12.

Shelby Corcoran/The Evil Queen – In the fairy-tale world, cursed the characters at the wedding of Prince Charming and Snow White that their dreams would be taking from them, more brutally then hers were. Adoptive mother of Beth. In the fairy-tale world, birth-mother of Snow White. Age: 30s.

Noah Puckerman/The Huntsman – Son to Lima's head sheriff. In the fairy-tale world, he was hired by The Evil Queen to kill Snow White with the command "Huntsman, bring me her heart!". It is suspected that the two were having an affair, and the same is suspected in the real world. Age: 18

Rachel Berry/Snow White – It was at her wedding when she was being married to Prince Charming that she was "happier then she had ever previously been". This is thought to be why the Queen picked this moment to strike, as she resents her daughter for fulfilling her dreams as she could not. In the real world, she is a high school student who fears her dreams will not come true. In the fairy-tale world, wife/lover of Prince Charming. Daughter of The Evil Queen. Mother of Quinn. In the real world, girlfriend of Finn Hudson, birth-daughter of Shelby Corcoran. Age: 17

Finn Hudson/Prince Charming – All he ever wanted was to protect his wife, Snow White, and kingdom from the impending danger of The Evil Queen. The curse of The Evil Queen became active after the birth of his daughter, Quinn, and it was the Prince who was able to transport her to the real world in order to save her. "Find us", he told her, in the blind-faith that one day she would. In the fairy-tale world, husband/lover of Snow White. Father of Quinn. In the real-world, boyfriend of Rachel Berry. Age: 17

Santana Lopez/Little Red Ridding Hood – Snow White's maid of honor at her wedding. Godmother to her first-born daughter, Quinn. In the real world, girlfriend of Brittany S. Peirce. Age: 18

Kurt Hummel/Doc – Snow White's best friend and favorite of the seven dwarfs. He was the only one present for the birth of Snow and the Prince's daughter, and nursed her back to health after complications. In the real world, he is a teenager who, like his best friend, is afraid of the future and what might become of him. Often he whistles _Whistle While You Work_. In the fairy-tale, best friend of Snow White. In the real world, best friend of Rachel Berry. Boyfriend of Blaine Anderson. Step-brother of Finn Hudson. Age: 17

Blaine Anderson/Jiminy Cricket – In the fairy-tale world, he was the main advice-giver of the kingdom; known as a conscience in himself. In the real world, boyfriend of Kurt Hummel. Age: 17

Will Schuster/Rumpelstiltskin – In the fairy-tale world, he worked with the Queen to preform the curse once Quinn was born. He only does things at a price, and was locked up in prison for the practice of illegal, dangerous magic. However, he was the one to tell Snow White that her unborn baby would save them all. In the real world, he is a high school Spanish teacher and glee club instructor. Age: 30s

Brittany S. Perice/Little Miss Muffet – In the fairy-tale world, she was a silly, blonde girl who was terrified of spiders, but in love with Little Red Ridding Hood. In the real world, girlfriend of Santana Lopez. Age: 17

Emma Pillsbury/Little Bo Peep – The only one to see the good in Rumpelstiltskin. In the real world, she is a high school guidance consoler. Age: 30s

_Couples_

Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Wemma, and more may come in later.

Snow White/Prince Charming, Princess Quinn/Huntsman, Doc/J. Cricket, Little Red Ridding Hood/Little Miss Muffet, Rumpelstiltskin/Little Bo Peep, and more may come in later.

_Friendships_

Quinn/Beth, Beth/basically everyone but Shelby and Will, Shelby/Will, Rachel/Puck, Kurt/Finn, Rachel/Kurt, Kurt/Brittany, Santana/Rachel, Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Finn, and more may come in latter.

So…what do you think?


	2. Prolog

**Ahhh so excited to start this fic! :D Fans of my story **_**Crazy Is Perfect**_**, don't worry, this fic won't take time away from it, or vice-versa…I promise to try to update to them equally. Thanks for all the reviews; I think this'll be a good one!**

**I am rating this prolog ****T+****, as I once saw an author do. Not quite M, but a little much for T. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

_Prolog_

He smiled brightly as the sun peeked in from the big, panoramic window. A whistling wing blew the sheet-like white curtains toward them, and she held onto him tighter. It was shock or fear that made her react – he often wondered if she was afraid of _anything_ at all – but she had simply just used it as an excuse to hold him closer. The heavy door is shut completely even though they are both pretty sure they are alone together – this strung up the idea which evolved into them here, lying in bed together, with nothing covering their bare bodies but each other.

He figured she was the prettiest sight he'd ever see, as long as he'd live. She was beautiful, like a sweet little butterfly – she was perfect in every way. Her long, dark hair cascaded down past her chest like a waterfall, illuminating her shinning, amber eyes. Her smile could make the blind see, he figured – not only that, but it could make the deaf hear, the mute speak, the dead live again. Her lips her plum and pink, like Cupid's strongest bow. Her body must have been crafted by God himself, he figured, and her voice a gift from the angels. Nothing, not anything on this very earth, could compare to her.

"Snow…" he prodded her as she let out a slight whimpering sound. Her response was to rest her head on his toned chest rather then his shoulder now. "C'mon now, Snow, what is it?" he asked.

"It's just…" she made a sort of '_hmmm_' noise in the back of her throat. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"We're getting married tomorrow," he echoed, and moved his dominant hand down to cradle her left breast. He kissed her on the cheek, and she let out a happy purr. They were getting married tomorrow.

He was everything, in her eyes. Brave, talented, loyal, smart, beautiful, daring, kind, gentle…the list just keeps getting longer. She thinks she doesn't know how lucky she is. He was gorgeously handsome – silky but short, dark hair, and hazel eyes. His cheeks were dotted with the slightest bit of pink, and she relished at the thought of turning them completely red. He was lots of things – he was _everything _– but most of all, he was charming.

He had saved her, and not just in the usual way, but from herself. He saved her from everything she could have been, and made her everything she is today. She couldn't be more thankful. She couldn't be more lucky...

"We're getting married tomorrow," she murmured into his ear. "I've never been so happy."

And it was true, not just for them, but for the rest of their kingdom. No one had ever been so happy.

All except one.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Quinn Fabray trudged into Judy and Russell Fabray's home, soaked to the skin from the pelting rain. Her usually perfect golden hair was now an utter mess; her make-up probably had started to run down her face by now. And today was supposed to be special.

_Quinnie_, said the note her mother left her on the kitchen counter. _Happy seventeenth birthday, sweetheart! Your father and I are out on a very important dinner. Mac & cheese is in the fridge. Love, Mom_

Quinn groaned, crinkled up the note, and simply threw it away without another thought.

She then kicked the trash bin closed with a thrash, and swished open the refrigerator door. The blonde grabbed the left-over mac & cheese, dished some out for herself into a bowl, and threw it in the microwave for about a minute and a half. How could her parents be _that _ignorant! They're not even my _real parents_, she dared to think. Although, whoever her _real _parents were must've not been so different, seeming as they literally left a baby Quinn on the side of the freeway. A minute and a half passed, and Quinn sat down with her makeshift dinner after grabbing a fork. _Happy birthday_, she thought to herself. _Yeah, right…real _happy…

Quinn's parents were always busy, her father with work, and her mother with doing...whatever it was she spent her days doing. But this, Quinn thought, was an _outrage._ This was the _last _straw!

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Quinn spun around to face the door. Her mom must've left her keys in the car or something, she thought, and as the blonde strode across the room to let in her adoptive-parents, she said:

"Hey, Mom, I heard they came out with a new invention – it's called _keys_!" But it wasn't her parents that were at the door – no…

Instead it was a little blonde girl.

"Um…hi," Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Can I…help you?"

"Quinn Fabray?" The girl's high-pitched voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Beth Corcoran," she said. "And I need your help."

**Hmm…for the first chapter I predict…a Finchel wedding? Yup, a Finchel wedding! :) Review, please!**


	3. When Everything Would Change

**Let's clear something up: in this story, we don't know who Beth's real mother is. I'm not saying it's Quinn, I'm not saying it's not, but there **_**is **_**a reason why Beth is eleven and Quinn is seventeen. Just be patient, you'll find the answer as you read. Please review! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One _

"…And do you, Prince Charming, take Princess Snow White to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health, in rich and in poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Doc nodded his tiny head: "Then you may kiss the bride."

Everyone in the room was on their feet. Doc looked over to see Jiminy, his coiffed brown hair slicked back for the occasion – see, Jiminy Cricket wasn't a cricket all the time, only when someone was in dire need of a conscience. Now here he stood, looking just dashing in his tuxedo. When Snow asked him to administer the wedding, Doc was close to saying no, just because he didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone…but he wasn't alone, no, he was right here, with the rest of their friends, smiling, laughing, and truly having a great time. Little Red Riding Hood stood closest to him, her satin, red maid-of-honor dress highlighting her almond-brown eyes. She let out a single '_woo_' of approve, leading Little Miss Muffet to do the same, and soon the whole room was applauding. But suddenly…everything changed. The door opened at the terrible hands of an ominous wind. She flung through the doors – as she marched, she commanded darkness behind her. It was clear to everyone. The Queen had arrived. Doc's eyes automatically shifted to Snow…she was…Doc couldn't describe the look on her face, not with these earthly adjectives or adverbs we are limited to.

"What are _you _doing here?" The new bride demanded, her voice close to cracking.

"Take a good look around, people!" The Queen cackled, not speaking to her estranged daughter, but too the crowd as a whole. "Because this is the last time you'll see something this disgustingly _happy_. Everything you love – everything _all of you _love…" she broke off and made eye-contact with – _yes _– every single member present, then looked directly into the eyes of her daughter, and finished: "…will be taken from you."

"Don't believe her!" The Prince yelled. "You know she's got no power anymore – she can't make threats to scare you anymore!"

"Oh, _can't _I?" The Queen turned towards him. "You just wait and see – in but a short time, you'll _all _see. I never got _my _happy ending…and _none of you _will get yours." And her blazing eyes of fire rested on her daughter for one more moment before she was gone, in a dark huff of pure, untouched blackness.

It was maybe six months later when Snow White found herself pregnant. She was only about two months along when the real _fear _for her child set in.

"…and you _heard _what The Queen said!" She shouted to her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Snow," he bayed, putting his hand on her stomach. "As long as I'm alive, no harm will _ever _come to this baby. Or to you, for that matter. And you _know _The Queen's been banished. She's powerless now – she's _can't _hurt our family…and I would never let her."

This kept her fears at bay for a while, but the farther along she got, the more her fears crept back up on her. The Queen was powerful – she knew that first hand. And her mother would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. So that day, she called on The Huntsman, her husband's right-hand-man.

"Thank you for letting me return to castle, Princess," he bowed to her on his knees.

"Oh, Huntsman, get up, will you please!" She nearly laughed; they'd known The Huntsman for years and years – and she was half-sure he was being sarcastic.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded and he put his hand on her stomach. "Ah, it kicked me!"

"Actually, 'it' is a 'she'."

"Oh, wow!" He breathed out. "A girl – a little girl! Charming must be so happy! Any names yet?"

"Well, if she was a he, we wanted Gabriel," Snow chirped. "We would've called him Gabe for short. But now we've got a lot of choices – he likes Drizzle. I like _Quinn_. And he's very thrilled, yes," she smiled.

"And yourself?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"That's wonderful," he said as they sat down. "Princess, if you don't mind my being so blunt – why have you asked me here?"

"Have you…Huntsman, have you heard from The Queen?"

"I've no business with The Queen!" He spat. "Not anymore! She betrayed me!"

"Huntsman," she shook her head. "My mother betrayed all of us."

"You're worried," The Huntsman whispered. "About…her threat?"

"I've had more then my fair share of sleepless nights," she admitted. "You _know _how powerful she is. She's been vanquished but…The Queen is not above illegal measures…"

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "I'm afraid I cannot help you there, my Princess. There's only one man you can go to for that."

"And who may he be?" She asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

The three of them ventured into the underground caverns of the kingdom's highest prison that next day.

"Do _not _tell him your names," The Huntsman warned. "If he knows your name, he has power over you."

And there the man in question was, trapped behind the pointed stones that were doubling as prison bars. Alone in his dark cave, his golden-edged skin shone in horrid grime as the torches on the tavern walls were lit aflame, one by one. He cackled like The Queen as his pointed fingers reaching up slowly towards the light.

"Who – who – who approaches-s-s-s?" he asked, short of breath. "Who – who h-h-has-s c-come to s-s-see me-e-e-e?"

"You fool!" The Huntsman bellowed. "You shall _never _speak our names! We need only ask of you about The Queen's threat."

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" He screeched. "The Queen – The Queen's 'threat' – it is no '_threat_' indeed! The prophecy shall rein tru-u-u-ue!"

"The _prophecy_?" Prince Charming asked. "What prophecy do you speak of?"

"A-a-all of us are going to be _gone_," Rumpelstiltskin crowed. "Gone in another world! All of us…_gone_! Only The Queen w-w-w-will reign!"

"But the _prophecy_," Snow demanded. "Tell us what you mean!"

"First!" The seemingly crazy man screeched. "The name of your unborn child!"

The Prince yowled: "Never – "

" – _Gabe_!" Snow yelled over him. "His name is Gabe – now what do you speak of?"

"Ah – the _prophecy_…" the prisoner continued. "All of us will be g-g-gone…you won't know yourself from a stranger! But your child…your unborn child…will safe us all!" He reached out to touch Snow's stomach but the Prince slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch them!" He screamed. "You keep away from us!"

"The prophecy…" he muttered. "On your child's seventeenth birthday, the prophecy w-w-w-will begin-n-n to u-u-unfold. O-O-Only your ch-child – our savior – c-c-c-can save us all-l-l-l…" He stopped, starred blankly for a moment, and laughed madly.

"He's crazy," the Prince murmured to his wife. "Don't you see? He's crazy!" Then, the mad prisoner starred at Snow White as her mother did that day. She didn't have control of what she said for the one moment – and it was in that one moment when she said:

"Quinn. Her name is Quinn."

And it was not even a week later when the Princess clutched her stomach in a sudden moment when everything would change.

"What is it?" Her husband asked, rushing to her side. "What is it, Snow? The baby – what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

**What'd you think?**


	4. She'd Save Them All

**Just finished watching this week's **_**Once Upon A Time **_**– oh my God I love this show! Mary Margret/David forever! :) But Regina, why you so mean? Why you gotta keep Henry and Emma apart? Gah! Also, like I said before, remember – we don't know who Beth's parents are in this story. Could be Quinn and Puck, could be some other people entirely. Remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Two_

"Beth…" Quinn murmured, bringing the little blonde girl into her kitchen. "Sweetie, who…who are you? Why are you here? Why do you need _my _help?" Beth, sitting next to Quinn at her kitchen table now, lapping up the milk she gave her, stood up and opened the big brown book she had on her lap.

"See this book?" Beth said, pointing to the page she had opened to. "My adoptive-sister gave it to me."

"Yeah…"

"And you're in it."

"Oh, honey," Quinn said gently. "Beth, I think you must be confused…"

"I am _not _confused!" Beth yowled. "The woman who adopted me says that – but it's not true! You've got to believe me!" In a second, Beth set the book on the table in front of them and opened to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four. "Just read it!"

"Maybe you're not confused, Beth, but your what your mom tells you is – "

" – She's _not _my mom!" The girl rasped. "She might have adopted me but she's _not my mom_! Please, Quinn, _please_ just read it!" Quinn looked down at the thick brown book. Well…how bad could _reading _be?

Snow White didn't ever get to hold her perfect child before her husband had to whisk her away from her. It wasn't safe. The Queen and her soldiers would do anything to kill her if it would stop the prophecy from happening – they would do anything to ensure that good would never win. But…her baby. The embodiment of good. That's what she was. She was perfect. _Perfect_. She was so, so _perfect_, and _beautiful_, and _pure_…and _good_. She was so, so _good_. She never got to hold her perfect baby girl…

"Why is there so much blood?" The question was all she could get out through her hysterical tears. There was blood pooling all around the lower half of her body now. All she could hear was the battle cries and fast footsteps of The Queen's advancing men. They were here for Quinn. They were going to kill her!

"Snow, sweetie, you need to calm down, okay? You're going to make yourself go into shock. You need to calm down – your body can't handle this right now…"

But Snow didn't hear him. She couldn't move – why couldn't she move? – but all she wanted to do was to save her. Her perfect, perfect baby Quinn…

"They're going to kill her!" She screamed. "I…can't – " Again, the princess came to the realization that she could not move. "My baby…" she sobbed and sobbed. "They're going to _kill _her!"

"Snow, listen to me!" It was Jiminy's voice. "You need to calm down. You've lost so much blood already. No one is going to hurt Quinn. Not as long as Charming's alive. He's got her. He's taking her to the Wardrobe right now. He's going to get her out. And we'll all be saved. Right now, you need to just calm yourself down. Please, Snow – do it for Quinn! Don't you want her to have a mother once the prophecy defeats The Queen's curse and we're all together forever again? Don't you want to be with her, and Charming, together, happy and safe?"

"The Wardrobe…" it was always a whispered-about, all-magical thing that no one could ever dream of accessing. The Wardrobe. It could take Quinn to safety. It could transport her to another world – she'd be far, far away from The Queen's wrath, and she'd save them. She'd save them all. Her perfect, her perfect baby girl. She'd save them all. "Doc?" Snow rasped and the dwarf looked at her. "I…I never got to hold her."

"You will," Doc answered. "One day, when the prophecy comes true, you will. You'll get to hold her as much as you want."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Snow," he smiled at her. "As long as you promise to keep breathing."

To get to hold her, Snow would do anything.

Prince Charming wielded a sword in one hand, and held his baby girl in the other. He slashed a pursuing soldier and kept running. Quinn didn't make a sound. Not a cry. Not even when she was born. _She's so good_, he thought. _She's so, so good…_

"It's going to be okay," he told her. "I promise. Daddy's here. It's going to be okay." But he never heard his little girl cry.

They advanced to where The Wardrobe was hidden and there found three more soldiers of The Queen, each cradling a sword sharper, longer, and more advanced then Charming's – but the prince never faltered. He fought off one guard, turned, and fought the second. By the time the last solider got to him, he had already unlocked The Wardrobe.

"Find us," he whispered, and closed the door. He'd never see his baby girl again. Not until she found them. Not until she _saved _them. The third guard stabbed Prince Charming in the back, and as he bled and his vision went spotty, he saw The Queen throw Snow White down next to him. "She got away, Snow," he whispered to her. "She got away." And then, he was gone.

"_No_!" Snow cried. "No, _no_!" She held on to him and tried to make him breathe again, but it was no use. Then, she remembered – true love's kiss. She kissed him, and she waited, but still nothing happened. Nothing at all. "It's okay," she murmured. "It's going to be okay. She-she got away. She got away. She's going to bring us all back together. We'll all be together again." Then, she looked up into her mother's soulless eyes. "You're going to loose. She got away. Don't you see? Don't you see how wrong you are? She got away! Good will always win."

"Oh my dear, dear girl," The Queen took Snow's chin her hand and _tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_-ed. "You have _no _idea."

Black smoke covered the room. Something blew back everything against the wall. Glass broke. There were muffled screams in the background. Everything was spinning.

"What's happening?"

"Something horrible," The Queen answered. "You think the curse is over? It's only just started. You prepare yourself, my dear. It's going to be a _long _seventeen years yet…"

"Beth," Quinn said as she closed the book. "Just because there's a character named Quinn in this book doesn't mean – "

" – Yes, it does!" Beth interrupted. "You need to come with me to Lima. You're the savior, Quinn. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

Quinn didn't even need to think about it. Maybe Beth was right. Not about the whole fairy-tales being true thing, but about her needing to be a savior. Her _own _savior. She couldn't stick around with the Fabray family any longer – she didn't belong here. And maybe, in Lima, she would.

"Okay," Quinn said, and went up to her room to pack.

**Review? Please? :)**


	5. The Fairest Of Them All

**Hey guys. Honestly, I am very upset with **_**Glee **_**right now. **_**Very**_** upset. You know I love Finchel, but with this whole marriage thing – they're acting like children and like this **_**isn't **_**a lifetime commitment. Like it's a **_**joke **_**or a temporary thing. I can't stand it. It **_**really **_**turns me off. ****On a happier, I'm in love**_** Once Upon A Time **_**right now! I mean, Belle was just incredible! And I really love NBC's **_**SMASH**_**, too! Both such amazing shows! Hope you like this chapter and review, review, review! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Three_

Quinn and Beth drove over two hours to get from the Fabray's home in Cleveland to get to Lima. On the way, Beth decided she should coach Quinn on the people she'd meet and just how to react to them. Quinn thought the girl was adorable, and very sweet, but honestly wondered if she could _really believe _that fairytale characters were somehow reincarnated in Lima, Ohio…

"So," Beth continued from the back as Quinn drove. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," Quinn answered with a quick look to her GPS. "Maybe fifteen minutes away, twenty tops."

"Great," said the little blonde. "So let's review. Storybook characters are all trapped in Lima, but they don't remember who they really are…"

"Uh, right," Quinn said. "And I can't just _tell_ them?"

"No! You'd freak them all out!"

"Well, _I _went with the idea, right?"

"Yeah, but _you're _the _savior_," Beth declared. "You're special. You didn't freak out because saving them all is your destiny. They wouldn't know what to do with themselves. You've got to wake them up to the idea, like don't people say…you have to wake a sleepwalker gently?"

"That's right," Quinn answered. "People do say that. Is this the right street?"

"Yup, turn here," Beth instructed. "We're the first house on the right. Shelby won't be home yet, but Rachel 'll come home from school any minute."

"Okay…Shelby is the woman who adopted you, not your mother." The girl doesn't even call her 'Mom', she calls her by her first name instead, so determined to seem as un-related to her as possible. "And Rachel's your sister…"

"Ah-huh," Beth answered as Quinn shifted the car into park. "And she's someone special to you, too."

They got out of the car and Beth unlocked the front door. The sort-of-family's house was almost as big as the Fabray's, Quinn noticed, and looked like someone was constantly cleaning. On one side of the house, all the curtains were drawn closed over the windows, letting in no light, while on the other side, they were wide open and the birds were singing – it was as if one person who lived here wanted to block out the light, while another wanted to take it all in, and they couldn't agree on a compromise. Beth's room was just as cute as she was, and Quinn assumed the other girlish-looking room belonged to Rachel, Beth's sister.

"I'm Rachel will be fine with letting you sleep in her room," Beth said.

"I – oh," Quinn replied. "Beth – I was just gonna get a motel room…"

"No!" Beth cried. "You have to stay here – you have to stay here with me!" She ran up to Quinn and held onto her.

"Oh – oh, Beth, hey it's okay…I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Beth?" A third beautiful, kind voice called. "Are you home?"

"Rachel!" Beth sang, bursting away from Quinn and down the stairs, bringing the older blonde along. Before they were in earshot of the girl who had just entered, Beth whispered to Quinn: "Quinn, that's your mom down there."

For a second, Quinn's heart stopped. She wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe that the mother she'd never known, and always longed for, was waiting for her just a staircase away. She knew it was impossible, but she wished with all her heart that it wasn't. Of course it _was _impossible, she reminded herself. A seventeen-year-old couldn't be the daughter of another seventeen-year-old. It just wasn't possible, and that was that. Even so, walking down the stairs with Beth, Quinn couldn't stop her heart from pounding out of her chest.

"Rachel!" Beth called again, advancing down the stairs, and then wrapping her arms around the girl in a huge hug.

Rachel Barbra Berry was a stunning sight to see, Quinn realized. She looked nothing like Beth, with perfect dark brown hair as dark as her eyes, and perfect alabaster-white skin. Her lips were a perfect rose-red, and the sound of her voice would make the sun shine. She smiled when she saw Beth – and to Quinn, her smile was like an emotion she'd never experienced before. What the emotion was, Quinn didn't know – but she liked it, that was for sure.

"Hi there," Rachel said to Quinn. "I'm Rachel."

"I know. Oh, uh, I – I mean hi. I'm Quinn."

"She's a friend of mine from camp," Beth said. "Can Quinn stay in your room?"

"Sure," Rachel answered. "I'll make up a place for her later."

"Oh, really, you don't – "

" – No, it's fine, we're happy to have you," Rachel insisted with a bright smile. "I can't speak for my mother, but Beth and I sure are, anyway." She slipped her Mary Jane shoes off her feet and passed over to a room that Quinn figured was their kitchen, and after washing it off while humming a song under her breath – Quinn could have sworn it was _Someday My Prince Will Come _– took a big bite out of a red apple. She yawned almost directly after, and Beth snatched the apple away.

"These apples are, um, old," The little blonde said, and threw it away swiftly. "Eat a banana or a pear instead." All Rachel did was giggle and grab a different piece of fruit.

"So Quinn," She started. "Are you staying in town long?"

"Oh, um…" Quinn bit her lip. "Yeah. A while I think."

"You should come to school with me tomorrow," Rachel said with another yawn. "It'd be fun, and there's no reason you should miss out on school while you're away from home. Where do you live again?"

"I, uh…" Quinn tried to answer. "I'm in the foster system. I live all over. Well, I will until next year when I turn eighteen anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Rachel started, and yawned for a third time. "Excuse me, I'm going to go lie down. Nice meeting you." And she disappeared into the living room again, and then up the stairs. Quinn wanted to reach out and hug her for reasons unknown.

"I thought you said magic didn't work in this world," Quinn pointed out. "Why'd she…?"

"Well," Beth teetered on her heels. "I meant _legal _magic doesn't work in this world. The Evil Queen isn't above illegal measures."

"Oh," was all Quinn had to say to that. She was silent, until: "That was my mom, huh?" The older blonde looked at the younger one, who happily nodded. "Snow White?"

"That's right – Snow White," Beth echoed. "The Fairest Of Them All."

And in that moment, Quinn figured if there was anything that Rachel Berry really was, it was that.

**Next chapter = Quinn meeting the New Directions, Schue, and Shelby! Review?**


	6. Charming

**Guys! **_**Once Upon A Time **_**tonight…Oh my God! :D Snow White and Prince Charming/Mary Margret and David just **_**need to be together**_**! Also: I'm adding Belle to this story. She'll be worked in just like all the others, and her real-world counter-part is Sugar. You'll see in a chapter or so! Another thing, I'm sort of changing up Prince Charming and Snow White's first real meeting from the show…I have a much better idea! Review, please. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Four_

The Prince's carriage rolled across the path through woods lacking all elements of ease or grace – the path had originally been forged in order to make carriage travel through such woods less taxing, although the Prince found this rather ironic, seeing as it was accomplishing just the opposite.

"Whoa!" One of his horsemen shouted from the front of the carriage.

"What's the problem up there?" The Prince asked one of the men.

"Seems one of the horses got spooked," he answered grimly.

"By what?"

But the Prince didn't have to wait for answer. Snow White rode by on a horse of her own, sword in hand. She sliced the carriage tapestry with it, and before anyone could act, grabbed a bag of the Prince's gold and rode off. His horse still bucking, he jumped on it himself, and rode bareback after her.

"Stop, thief!" He yowled, but Snow would do anything but stop. Once his horse was close enough to her, the royal leapt from his horse's back and tackled her to the ground, knocking her sword far out of either of their reaches. With her face previously covered by her clock, the Prince had no idea who she was until now. "You're a…girl?"

"_Woman_," she corrected him. "And aren't you just so _charming_? Is this your idea of sweeping a lady off her feet?"

"Return the gold you took!" He demanded, and she surrendered the little brown satchel.

"Take it," she spat, staggering to her feet. "It's not worth it anyway." The royal looked back to see his carriage, horses and horsemen in shambles, so as she walked away he saw no reason not to run after her.

"Wait!" He called, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here!" She snapped, pulling her arm away, but he grabbed it once more and pulled her even closer to him.

"Wait!" He repeated. "I know exactly who you are…Princess. You're Snow White, from Queen Shelby's kingdom, not far from here…by why are you running away?"

"How did you know I was running away?"

"You're dressed in rags. You look like you haven't bathed or had a decent meal in ages. You're attempting to steal gold from another royal. Why else would such a beloved Princess be – ?"

" – _Okay_!" She interrupted him. "You're right, you're right…"

"But why are you on the run? The people of your kingdom love you!" He exclaimed. "You're one of the most loved Princesses in all land!"

"You think I'd leave my land by _choice_?" She gasped. "You think I'd leave and give myself no where to go by _choice_?"

"You have no where to go?" The Prince asked, although he already knew the answer. "Why don't you…why don't you come with me?"

"Well, well," she mocked jokingly. "You really are Prince _Charming_."

"I have an actual name, you know."

"And what may that be?" She asked him.

"James," he told her. "My name is Prince James. And it would be my honor to give you a place to stay, Princess."

"Oh, how very _touching_!" A new voice exclaimed, clapping his strong hands together. Once the figure stepped into the light, it was clear whom the voice belonged to: The Huntsman. He drew his sword and poised it at Snow White's throat. "But I'm afraid I can't let that stand. See, The Queen wants your heart…and I shall not disappoint her."

"Over my dead body!" Prince James declared, and drew a sword of his own.

"Charming, stop!" Snow bayed. "This is my fight, not yours!"

"If the fight is yours, Snow White," he answered. "Then it is _mine_." And he lunged at The Huntsman, sword flashing in hand.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quinn woke up that next morning on a blow-up mattress in Rachel Berry's bedroom. Rachel was still asleep in her bed next to the blonde's new resting place, so Quinn decided it was best not to wake her. Instead, she stalked as quietly as she could into the next room over to find Beth preparing for her day at McKinley Elementary School.

"Hey!" The little blonde girl squeaked, and quickly hugged Quinn. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I told you I wouldn't leave," Quinn said. "And if I'm good for anything, I'm good for my word."

"Shelby's downstairs," Beth gritted her teeth. "Is Rachel still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered, and Beth suddenly seemed worried. "Why? I know she's Snow White and all, but what can one bite of an apple from yesterday really do?" The little blonde didn't answer, only ran into her adoptive-sister's bedroom.

"_Rachel_!" She shook the sleeping girl. "Rachel, c'mon, get up! _Please_, Rachel, _please_ get up!"

"_Uuuuh_…" the brunette moaned as her big brown eyes teetered open. One of her sweaty palms met her forehead and she quickly closed her eyes again. "Wh-what _happened_? I feel like…_ugh_…" She went to close her eyes and fall asleep again, but Beth all but threw her out of bed. Rachel moved like a zombie into the nearest bathroom and Quinn watched as the small girl hopped onto the countertop to make sure her sister splashed some water on her face.

"I've got a big day today," she told Rachel as she continued the water splashing. "First, a math test on multiplication, and then we're doing this project in art class where…" Beth continued on and on about her up-coming day in order to get the brunette's attention level up, while Quinn heard a huge clang downstairs and went to investigate.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times!" A man's voice yelled. "Your little plan is not flawless. Someone _will _remember, and then what are you going to do?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Schuster!" A woman's voice cackled. "Flaws are all part of the flawless plan."

When she saw Quinn's face again, Shelby Corcoran could've died.

"Shelby, Mr. Schue," Beth said, coming down the stairs with Rachel quickly, in order to be ahead of Quinn. "This is Quinn. Quinn, this is Mr. Schue and Shelby."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Schuster?" Rachel asked her teacher, still rubbing her eyes.

"Oh," the man seemed to have no answer for a moment. "Just going over some lesson plans with your mother. See you in school, Rachel. And you have a good day…_Quinn_." And he left without another word. Shelby stalked closer to where the three girls were now standing at the bottom of the stairs, and gave Quinn a long, hard look.

"Yes?" The older blonde finally asked. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"No," the woman swiftly answered. "Absolutely nothing."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Prince James – or, as Snow White liked to call him as of late, Prince _Charming_ – was able to drive The Huntsman away without wounding or hurting him, but giving him a strong reason to never face him in a sword fight again. Now the two royals had retreated to his castle, seeing as he had the place to himself for the while. He sat by the fire in his chambers and his mind could not help wandering to the Princess who had been taken to chambers of her own by one of his servant girls. He told his worker to be sure that Snow had a warm bath, a warm meal, fresh clothes, and a place to sleep. _It was the least I could do_, he told himself, _and nothing more. This has nothing to do with the way I may or may not feel about such a lovely woman as she…_

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Snow White found herself undressed and bathing in some chambers that seemed rather untouched for a long while until she had set foot in them. The master bedroom that the bathroom she was in branched of was immaculate in condition, and the bathroom just the same. It was clear that Charming's kingdom had much more gold, money, and resources than hers…and the very thought of the kingdom she was forced to abandon made her start to weep. Her cold, sad tears feel down her perfectly beautiful face and eventually mixed with the warm bathwater she let cover her body like a much-missed, warm blanket. It felt good to cry at this instant. In such a short time, it seemed, she had gone from beloved Princess to hunted run-away. And it made her die a little inside every day.

"Princess?" The servant girl that Charming had assigned to her rasped on the bathroom door – her crying must have worried her. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, fine – everything's fine," Snow assured her through the door. "Thank you."

Snow just wanted to close her big brown eyes and sleep forever. Here, in the Prince's unused chamber, she felt as if the dark, new livelihood she'd been thrown into could simply melt away. Eventually however, she found the strength somehow to drain the hot bathwater from the golden bathtub and step out into the seemingly frigid air, quickly wrapping herself in a towel. The Princess shivered as she examined her reflection – if she were indeed The Fairest Of Them All, she did not feel like it one bit. Snow opened the bathroom door slowly and then collapsed on the white-linen, closing her eyes for a second or so, so no more tears could fall from them. The servant girl who had addressed her earlier re-entered the room carrying a silver tray with a hot meal, just as Charming had requested, but even though Snow hadn't eaten in days, she did not feel the least bit hungry right now. The girl set the tray down on a nearby nightstand and looked at the sorrowful sight of the broken Princess, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair between her fingers. Snow smiled at her as best she could.

"Thank you," she whimpered. "Thank you for all your help. I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name…"

"It's Quinneth," the girl said. "But I go by Quinn."

"Quinn…" the Princess whispered. "What a lovely name."

"Prince James requested I bring up a dress for you, is that alright?" Quinn asked.

"That's fine, thank you," Snow figured it would do her good to put on some fresh clothing, and when Quinn returned with the dress in question, she figured she'd never seen any article of clothing so beautifully crafted. The dress had a long, gold skirt with a white under-slip, a dark blue top with matching sleeves that had red designs on them, and a red ribbon tied across the waistline.

"It was Prince James's mother's," Quinn informed her. "And he wants you to have it."

"It's gorgeous," Snow bayed, and stepped out to put the dress on. She loved it, all expect for one little detail. "This shouldn't go here," she said, and untied the ribbon from the waist, letting the skirt go out to it's full length. "That's better," she said, and tied the ribbon in her hair instead. "I suppose if my tiara can't rest on my head for now, this'll do just fine."

That night as Snow White slept, she dreamed of what it would be like when she was returned to her kingdom and granted her rightful place as Queen. She slept with a smile on her face.

"Snow?" A whispered voice asked. Snow peeped open her eyes to see it belonged to Charming himself. "Oh, I…didn't know you were alright asleep. I just…wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm more then alright," she murmured. "Thanks to you."

He all but fell into the bed with her and they gave into each other for the first time that night, the pure feeling of love washing over both of them, completely and totally taking reign over all else. In the morning as the sun peeked, he awoke a note on her pillow. It read:

_Charming_,

_I cannot thank you enough for your kindness and love. It is something I will always remember and cherish for the rest of my days – but I cannot endanger you with my presence any longer. The Queen, her Huntsman, and the rest of her men all want my heart – I will not put any life in danger but my own. I do not wish to leave you, especially not this way. If there were any other way, I would wish us to be together. I hope you can understand that I am doing this to protect you. I hope you can understand that I am doing this because I love you. Thank you, again, for all that you've done. Please tell Quinneth that she is rather lovely. I shall never forget that you, Prince James, truly are charming._

_All of my love,_

_Snow White_

**Next chapter, I promise, Quinn will meet the New Directions. Review? Please? :) **


	7. Trust Me

**Currently obsessed with **_**OUAT**_**! :) And my faith in **_**Glee **_**has been restored! **_**On My Way **_**was great, even though I still do not approve of Finn and Rachel getting married. It was an all-around very well done episode, and I felt proud of the show again. Anyway, **_**please **_**review, guys! I was really proud of the last chapter and only got two reviews. :( So…please? Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Five_

Grief overcame the Princess as she collapsed on the grimacing, cold tile floor. She wished she could cry – but strangely, it was as if all her tears were gone. They say there are five stages of grief – but young Snow White couldn't tell the difference. She was about fourteen now; about two years before her run-in with Prince James. The sun shone an almost pink pastel in the graveyard that morning – Snow looked on from her window, unable to force her body off the floor, down the stairs, out the door, and down the road. She felt sick. Dizzy. Nauseous. Feverish. It was then when she hadn't emerged that Little Red Riding swung open Snow White's door. Though the girl wasn't royalty, her abuela had constantly been volunteering at the castle when she and Snow were children, so they practically grew up together – therefore, Red had an open invitation to visit as much as she pleased.

"Oh, Snow…" she bayed, laying down next to the Princess and putting her arm around her. "It's going to be okay. I know it's hard – I lost my parents, too – but these things happen…"

"You don't remember them," Snow murmured. "You don't remember your parents. My dads were everything to me, and now they're gone! What am I supposed to do, Red? I'll be _Queen_ now. How am I supposed to run a nation all by myself?"

"You won't be by yourself," Red told her. "You'll have advisers to help you. And I'm sure royals from other nations will help you – aren't good friends with Princess Belle? You could ask her – "

" – Belle doesn't run her nation!" Snow interrupted. "No one my age runs their nations! I…I'm sorry – I just don't know how to do this. I don't know how…"

There. There were the tears she had been looking for.

"C'mon, now," the Latina girl picked her friend up off the floor. "You'll regret it forever if you miss your fathers' funeral. Let's get you ready, okay?"

"I can't go over there. I…just can't."

"You _can_," Red said. "You can do a lot more then you think you can, Snow White."

Less then an hour later both of them, dressed in black, approached the graveyard. Snow forced herself not to cry – she wasn't a little girl anymore, she told herself. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong – now, always. For her nation. For her people. For herself. If you asked Snow White about the deration of the funeral, she would tell you herself that it was all but a hazy memory; but something changed inside her that day. She was strong now – brave. She wasn't a scared little Princess anymore. Now, she would be Queen.

"I am so deeply sorry for your loss, sweetheart."

Snow whipped around. There, standing before her, was a woman she hadn't seen in years. There, standing before her, was Shelby.

"Oh…I – " her mother hugged her tightly. "Thank you," Snow whispered. "I'm sorry we…haven't been as close as we could've been…"

"It's alright," Shelby whispered back. "We've got time to make up for it now. Trust me."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rachel had no problem wheeling Quinn around the school that morning like her personal tour guide, although it made the blonde girl a bit uncomfortable. Having the personal background she did, Quinn hated being in front of people – when she was younger, she used to lie to get out of oral presentations in elementary school. The brunette handed her a manila folder filled with papers – there was a map of the school, Quinn's new schedule, locker number and combination, everything a new student would need.

"Okay," said Rachel, stopping in front of a locker. "This is your locker, number _294_. Mine is number _355_, so I'm not that far away if you need me. With the combination, turn left, right, left, and then knee it once to get it open. Oh – and where it says 'elective' in your schedule, just come with me to glee club."

"Glee club?" The blonde questioned. "As in…show choir? Oh, no, I don't think – "

" – Trust me!" Rachel mewed. "It'll be fun!"

"Well…alright."

Quinn spent most of the day trying as hard as she could not to get lost. She found that she only had three classes with Rachel, but had literally every single class with one guy – he was cute, she thought. Obviously an athlete, he was toned and tanned and an all-around hottie – with a mohawk. But Quinn could just _tell _he wasn't all there – like he was…looking for something. Rachel, lucky for Quinn, found the blonde before she had to pick a place to sit in the cafeteria. She had her sit with her group of friends, including that very mohawked guy.

"Quinn," Rachel started, introducing her to the others sitting at the table. She started with the tall guy who put his arm around her. "This is Finn. He's – "

" – I'm her boyfriend," Finn interrupted, giving Rachel a puppy-dog look. "Welcome to McKinley."

"Thanks," the blonde responded, and looked back to Rachel as she continued.

"And this is Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Rory, Sugar, Tina, Mike, Artie, and Puck."

_Puck_, Quinn noted. _An odd name for an odd guy._

"Hey," Puck said to her after all the introductions. "Welcome to the worst place on earth, McKinley High, Quinn. Let me help you out, new girl," he gestured to a group dressed in black, around a different table. "Those, those are the goths. Stay clear of those guys…" the girl named Tina shot him a look, so he added: "Well, except for Tina here. And that table – see those girls with their phones out? Those are the preps – the wannabes. They're no good, either. See all those girls in cheerleading outfits over there? We call them the Cheerios. Unpopular girls need not apply. Those jocks over there? The football team. Me, Finn, Sam, Mike, and Artie are on the team too, we just don't sit with them…" this continued on for a while until Quinn asked:

"Then, where does _this _group stand?"

"You mean, _our _group, Princess!" Puck retorted. "And we, if I may say so myself, are the glee club."

"We're going to glee next, actually," Rachel chimed in. "I can't wait for you to official join!"

Quinn felt the need to hide.

"I can't either," she decided on saying. "Trust me."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Let's run through it one more time, alright?" Her father Leroy's main advisor – soon to be _her _main advisor – quipped as Snow stood with him and the rest of his team in the courtyard. Today, they were practicing for her coronation – though she was already a royal embassy, Snow had to go through a long coronation ceremony to 'officially' be made Queen, just like every other Princess in the land. She and the advisors decided it would be better to do it sooner then later – her people were already frightened without a real leader in place, and so Snow didn't see any reason to hesitate. All and all, she was excited – she had every right to be scared before, but now she was more ready then ever to be the leader her nation needed now more than ever. She was _ready _to be Queen.

"Sure," she responded with a quick nod, and took her place back at the end of the courtyard and walked up the would-be aisle to the front, her nerve endings jumping with anticipation – of course, this wasn't the _real _ceremony, but it was just as exciting for Snow in the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the coroner proclaimed. "Before you stands Snow White, your Princess. She is offering herself as your Queen. If anyone has any objections, let them speak now or forever hold their – "

Out of the shadow came a figure of a man, who was not a man at all – his golden-green skin shone in a horrid grim once he stepped into the light, cackling as he went.

"_I _object!" He declared, laughing wickedly still.

"_You_!" The advisor exclaimed. "Rumpelstiltskin! What are you doing here? What reason do you have to be on royal grounds? Guards! Seize him at once!"

"Not so fast!" The beast countered. "I am under the permission of a royal embassy!"

"That's a lie!" Snow yelled. "I gave you no right to be here!"

"Ah, dearie," he _tsk_-ed. "You are sadly mistaken, I'm afraid – you're not the only embassy left!" He laughed again, and out of the shadows by which he came, stepped Snow White's birthmother, Shelby.

"And _I _object."

"The Princess is _far _too young to be Queen," Rumpelstiltskin said. "What preparation has she had? What challenges has she had to face? What – "

"Your _point_, please!" Her father Hiram's main advisor snapped.

"Well, no need to be so _touchy_, now!" He retorted before adding: "You think this…this _girl _is your only option – but, she is _not_!"

"Being the Princess's mother," Shelby continued. "_I _have just as much right to the throne as she!"

_No_, Snow thought, but was too chocked to speak it. _No, no, no! She can't take this away from me! Why does she take _everything _away from me?_

It would only be a matter of time before the Princess discovered _just _how much her mother would take away from her.

**Review?**


	8. It Was Not Safe

**Sorry it's been so long. I've had so much homework and now I'm on the tennis team so I don't have a lot of free time. But I'm back now! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Six_

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Red peered out her opened window into the deep, chilly night. The snow was thick and blanketed the entire village – the sky was dark and the moon was nearly at it's highest in the sky.

"Muffet!" She yowled just before the blonde released a snowball, aimed at Red's face. She took off her long, red cloak and ducked as it narrowly missed her head.

"Red, come out with me!" Little Miss Muffet pleaded. "Please? It'll be so much fun to play in the snow! Please, Red, I need to be with you."

"Aw, Muffet…I wish I could. But…my abuela would _never _let me out this late, the moon's almost at it's highest! I…I want to, more then anything…but I just can't – "

" – Red! _Red_?" Her grandmother's voice boomed from inside. "What was that? Are you here? Are you still in this house, Little Red?"

"Yes, Abuela," Red answered as calmly as she could. "I'm over by my window. I…" she stopped when she heard her grandmother's footsteps advancing, and shooed Muffet away. "I…was wondering if…can I go out into the snow? Please, Abuela, just look out there, and – "

" – _Neita_, please!" Her abuela snapped. "You will stay in this house during Wolf's Time, when the moon is full, you understand me? It's not safe out there – would you like to get eaten alive by such a monster?"

"No, Abuela…"

"And why isn't your cloak on?" The girl's grandmother handed the signature red hood back to her granddaughter and made her put it on quickly. "Red repels wolves."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Abuela opened the door to find a bundle of about six or so men, wielding bows and arrows, swords, and some sort of chains.

"What is this?"

"A Hunting party," answered one of the men. "We want to track down the wolf and run it away from our village. Do you have any recruits?"

"_No_!" Abuela nearly yelled. "Now go away – go! And never come back here! Understand?"

"Wait, Abuela, let me go with them!" Red let out, and her grandma whipped around to face the girl.

"_What_?"

"Let me go with them! I could help, I could – "

" – Absolutely _not_! Red, what I have told you a million times? It's not safe!" She slammed the door shut on the Hunting party and turned back around. At her grandmother's next set of orders, Red trudged to her room. She got into bed with a sigh, and as a defiant remark, ripped off her cloak that her grandma wanted her to wear so much.

The next morning once the sun rose, Red had already heard the news that everyone in that Hunting party was killed by the wolf. Disturbed, she shook herself and got up, still deciding to leave her red hood behind. She went about her morning and planed to do her usual chores – including going out to the hen house to collect their eggs. She made it to the hen house but, in a flash of grand momentum and sort of thirst for something, she took off, full speed into the woods. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her dark hair whipping her face and then her shoulders, the wind slashing across her body. The deep green of the conifer trees around her and the continuous cover of snow on the ground blurred into screaming colors of green and white, and Red saw nothing else at all – it was almost as if she were caught in a tunnel, not even seeing what was directly in front of her, all of her vision becoming only peripheral. And God, Red thought, it felt good. Instead of her legs aching from all of the running, the opposite happened – when Little Red let herself go like this, she felt a strange form of relief, her body giving over to something wonderful, but still she felt that sort of thirst and need for something…

"Red?"

She stopped, suddenly. Red hadn't realized that she had run all the way to the opposite edge of her village.

"Red? Oh, thank God!"

"Snow? Snow White?"

Snow White, her childhood friend, came to approach her now. She and Red were the same age – right now, fifteen – and had been good friends since they were both very young because of Abuela's volunteering at the kingdom. But why was Snow here now, all by herself? When Red asked she got this reply:

"You mean…you haven't heard what happened? With…with Shelby?"

"No, what do you mean?" Red asked.

"I can't tell you now," Snow responded. "It's not safe. But I need to get away. I…I just need to get _away_. What are you doing all the way on this side of the village? And without your cloak on?"

"I don't know," was Red's honest reply. "But it's not safe."

"Red, look!" Snow let out, looking at the ground. Around them, there were prints in the snow. The girls decided they'd better follow them – well, _Red _decided, anyway. The tracks looked normal, at first, but as the girls followed them, there was nothing normal about them at all.

"Look at this," Red murmured, seeing one print in particular – it looked like an ordinary boot-print, but one stride farther and it was that of a wolf. "You don't think…Snow," she started. "Could the wolf be…a werewolf?"

"D-do they really exist?"

"I…I don't know."

They followed the now wolf-prints all through the forest to the point where they looked human again, and led to an unexpected place – Red's window.

"Who was at your window, Red?" Snow asked, gravely serious.

No. It couldn't be.

"But…but…"

"Who was at your window?" She repeated.

"Little Miss Muffet," Red answered. "The girl I'm in love with."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel started, standing with the uneasy blonde in front of the choir room. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

Quinn tried her best to smile and not cringe. She hated being in front of crowds more then anything. She tried to look at everyone's faces, and hold them up to the descriptions Beth had given her about the different characters in her book. _Not that it's _real _or anything_, Quinn added mentally. _It's impossible!_ She already knew some of them briefly from lunch just a few periods before, but now Quinn got a chance to really _look _at them. Rachel and Finn she already knew were a couple, but sitting there in the chairs before her were Mercedes Jones, who was very close by Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, who was very close by Blaine Anderson, and Tina Cohen-Chang, who was very close by Mike Chang.

Puck, however, was alone.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Schue!" In came a blonde girl and a Latina girl, both dressed in cheerleading uniforms. The teacher came over to them and asked:

"Do you two have late passes?"

"Yeah," said the Latina one, holding up two yellow slips. "We were helping Coach Sylvester. She signed 'em right here, see?"

"Yes, that's fine," the teacher collected the late slips. "Now go sit down. We've got a new member. This is Quinn."

"Uh, hi…" Quinn drawled, sitting down between Rachel and Puck.

"You know," Puck whispered in Quinn's ear. They forged those signatures – well, _Santana _did, anyway."

"Why would they do that?"

"So they can make out in the janitor's closet," Puck murmured back. "They do this kind of thing all the time." And after their lesson on types of duets, Santana and Brittany came up to the blonde girl.

"It's Quinn, right?" Santana questioned. "I'm Santana and this is Brittany. We met sort of briefly in the cafeteria today at lunch. Anyway," she started. "We're on the McKinley cheerleading team – "

" – We call it the Cheerios!" Brittany put in with a huge smile.

"Yeah," Santana added. "Now listen here, Quinn – it's our senior year and we _really _want to win our fourth National Title. And we need a new Head Cheerio…"

"And…you want me?" Quinn asked. "Why would you want me?"

"I don't know…" Brittany spoke again. "You're…you're special."

After school, Quinn waited outside on campus for Beth, who would get out of McKinley Elementary, which was right next door to the high school, at about the same time.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh…um…" _Yes, yes, yes_. "That's okay, go be with Finn, he's waiting for you. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," said the brunette. "See you later," and she walked over to her boyfriend's car.

"Quinn!" Beth called, running out of the school building, with a huge smile on her face. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad you are or anything!" She wrapped the older blonde in a big hug. As they walked back towards Beth and Rachel's house, Quinn started:

"So these two girls asked me to join the cheerleading team today."

"Really?" Beth asked. "You should do it!"

"You think?"

"It'll get you closer to them," she added. "Who asked you?"

"This girl Santana and this other girl Brittany," she answered. "Santana was Latina, and Brittany was a sort of ditzy blonde…" by this time, Beth had already taken the book out of her backpack.

"Little Red Riding Hood and Little Miss Muffet," Beth stated. "That's who they really are."

"Oh," Quinn said. "So they're just little girls."

"Um…that's not the story in the book, exactly…"

"What do you mean?" The older blonde asked.

"Uh…" Beth bit her lip, and the two of them stopped and sat on a near by bench, opening up the book on Quinn's lap. "Maybe you should read this chapter…"

Red didn't want to believe it. No – no. It just wasn't possible. How could someone so sweet and innocent and kind be a bloodthirsty monster? That night, she didn't care if her grandmother chastised her when she got back home, she didn't care about anything else at all – Red needed to find Muffet and warn her before it was too late.

"Red!" Muffet called, when she found her in the snow. "Red, you came!"

"Of course I came," Red breathed. "I don't care if it's not safe." She saw the blonde shiver and added: "Are you cold? Here – take my cloak." The girl untied her red hood and wrapped it around the blonde, making her smile. "But I came here to warn you about something, Muffet. You know how every Wolf's Time, the wolf comes back and attacks the village?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I don't think it's just a wolf. I think it's a _werewolf_. And…and I found tracks this morning…part human, part wolf tracks…" Red cut herself off. It pained her to say this.

"And?"

"And…they led to my window."

"Oh…Red…you don't think – "

" – I don't know," Red interrupted. "But I'll stay here with you. I'll stay here with you, all night long. So…so if anything does happen…I'll stop you. I'll _protect _you." Red's heart fluttered as Muffet embraced her. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

Both girls tried to stay up that entire night, but they both ended up falling asleep under the stars; under the full moon. A loud sort of sound woke Little Miss Muffet and caused her to stagger to her feet, blinking her eyes.

"Red? Red!"

In Red's place was a snarling, howling wolf.

"Red – please! It's me! It's _me_!"

The wolf lunged and a howl floated gravely into the dark night.

Abuela woke up with a start at the sound of a wolf's loud howl. Quickly, she ran into her granddaughter's bedroom, relieved to see tasseled dark hair spread across her pillow, the rest of her body and face hidden by the covers. Perhaps she had just imagined it.

"Red…Little Red, get up," she shook her, and rolled her over not to find Red at all, but Snow White instead. "_Ahi_! You stupid, insolent, girl!" Snow got up and tried to reason with her:

"Please, listen to me – Red wanted to warn Little Miss Muffet about the wolf. We traced these tracks, and – "

"You don't think I know about the tracks?" Red's grandmother yelled.

"You knew Muffet was the wolf this whole time?" Snow gasped.

"Muffet?" Abuela questioned. "No, no – why do you think the tracks came back to Red's window? Muffet's not the wolf – _Red _is the wolf!"

"_What_?" Snow was taken aback. "You _knew _that…_Red _is the wolf? How could you not tell her?"

"It's in her blood," she sighed. "And that cloak I gave it – it's enchanted. If she wears it, it'll prevent her from changing. Come with me, Princess," she grabbed a crossbow from the other room. "A silver-tipped arrow will do it."

"You're going to…to _kill _Red?"

"It won't kill her," Abuela spoke as they traced Red's path through the snow. "Only injure her – that is, if it doesn't hit her straight in the heart. Only then would it kill it."

Snow gulped.

"Red! _Red_!" Muffet yelled from the other side of a tree as Red stalked towards her. "_Please_, Red, look at me! It's _me_, Red – I love you!"

Red lunged again.

The silver-tipped arrow was shot at just the right time from somewhere in the near by trees, and connected with Little Red's shoulder. She let out a whimper just like a puppy would let out if someone stepped on it's tail.

"The cloak!" Abuela yowled as she and Snow got closer to the scene. Muffet threw it off herself and draped it over Red, making her human again. She moaned deeply and her eyes were dilated as if she were intoxicated, but did not bleed at all. Suddenly in the distance, flashes of what looked like torches could be seen, and brief 'rah-rah-rah's were yelled out.

"A Hunting party…Red!" Her grandmother shook her. "You need to go! _Now_!" Red could barely stand, but Snow helped her get to her feet.

"Wh…what happened? The-the w-wolf – "

" – I wasn't the wolf, Red," Muffet murmured.

"But…but if you weren't th-the w-wolf…th-then…?" A strange, almost grief-stricken look appeared on Little Red Riding Hood's face. "N-no!"

"Red, come with me," Snow said as calmly as she could. "We both need to get away now. We can get away together."

"Get…_away_…?"

"Go now," Abuela added. "It's not safe."

Red's face twisted again and she sobbed and sobbed as she and Snow White ran into the dark horizon. She would never see her village again. She would never see Abuela again. She would never see Little Miss Muffet again.

It was not safe.

**So…do you want more fairy-tale stories, or more real-world? Tell me what you think. This chapter followed the **_**OUAT **_**episode called **_**Red-Handed**_**. Review? **


	9. Absolutely Nothing

**Gah I love **_**Once Upon A Time**_**! So here's another chapter! I'm really upset about the lack of reviews though, you guys. Seriously, it's kind of upsetting. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Seven_

Snow White whistled three times up to the clouds. She stopped for a minute, listened, and found the birds in the sky mimic her sound, perhaps five miles due north. Snow brightened – she wasn't that far off from the dwarf's cottage now, where all the mocking-jays stayed around. All she had to do was get back there, and she'd be home free…

The Huntsman, a few paths away from Snow's, stopped and listened, too. The birds! That meant she wasn't quite at the dwarf's cottage yet. See, if Huntsman traced her all the way to where the seven dwarfs lived, they'd have their pick axes to all turn on him; however, if he caught up to the princess on foot, all she could really do was hand-to-hand combat to defend herself against his enchanted hunting knife. Still, he remained composed and silent, trying desperately to hear his victim's footsteps. The Huntsman closed his eyes, and opened his ears, remembering the days when he was raised – raised, that is, by wolves. He was not a werewolf like Little Red, which was in her blood, but no – he had been abandoned, left alone in the woods by his unknown birth-parents. _No_ – he shook the sadness out of his brain. He was _The Huntsman_. He could not have _emotions_. He must be poised to kill at any moment – that _is _why The Queen had hired him after all.

"You wanted to see me, my Queen?" He asked her that day, bowing on bended knee.

"Yes, yes – get up on your feet sir, if you please." She glared at him and he did as he was told. "Now," Shelby spoke. "I need someone bereft of all emotion – I need someone who can kill at a moment's notice, without hesitation…"

"Yes…"

"I need someone to terminate the most beloved thing in all the kingdom – and will not be blinded by that. Understand?"

"Snow White…" he murmured, half to himself, half aloud.

"Exactly. But this must not be just a regular killing." She stopped, turned around and opened a small box that was on a dark shelf near by. But it wasn't just an ordinary box – it seemed like a little girl's music box. Inside, Huntsman saw, were two things – a knife, which The Queen was taking out, and an apple. "This," she started again. "Is an enchanted knife – it can cut out the heart of almost any man or woman." She placed the dagger in his hands and said: "Huntsman, bring me her heart!"

And so, Huntsman waited. He waited because he knew – he _knew _he would get his target…

_There_ – footsteps.

The Huntsman ran as fast as his legs could carry him, brushing through the trees and foliage-dotted woodland paths – never did he slow or loose his footing. He never has, and never will.

"You can't run forever!"

"_Run_?" Came a voice that was not his victim's. "It looks to me like _you _are the one who's running."

"Who's there?" He asked, peeping out of the trees. Standing there, he saw a small, Latina girl with a red cloak draped over her matching frock.

"Little Red Riding Hood. Perhaps I should ask you the same?"

"I am The Huntsman," he told the girl, walking closer to her. "What are you doing, alone in these woods? It's not very safe for someone like you to be on your own out here…"

"Oh, _please_ – just because I'm a woman, you don't think I can survive this way on my own? It's been a little more than a year since – since…I've been in this position…and Snow White seems to be doing a fine job!"

"James's love," he whispered.

"_James_?" Red echoed. "As in, Prince James? Snow hasn't mentioned him since…" she stopped a moment, to remember. "Since…just before she met the dwarfs, a few months after she helped me escape…"

"Escape?" He asked her.

"Yes…it's complicated."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Who, Snow? I thought she was over here, but I guess not. Anyway, I must be going…the moon is almost full…"

"Wait, Red!" He yowled as she turned to go. "Please. She at least has to know – James is being forced into an arranged marriage to a princess of another kingdom, but he loves Snow White! He hasn't stopped thinking about her since that night they spent together – he plans to run away and be with her…"

"How would you know?" Red asked. "And why would you care?"

"Because James was my best friend," he admitted. "And Snow White is my target."

"Oh…you must be…conflicted…" she mewed.

"Conflicted? I can't be conflicted. I can't _be _anything. I was raised by wolves, see – I was raised with the intent to kill." As he said this, Red shivered.

"You know what?" She demanded. "Wolves don't _have _to _kill_. No one _has _to _kill_ – including you."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Damn you_, Finn Hudson!"

As Quinn and Beth were upstairs with Beth's book, they heard something that Beth swore she'd never heard before – Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson fighting.

"But…but…" Beth stuttered. "They can't fight! They're Prince Charming and Snow White! They're destined to be together! They're – "

" – Beth," Quinn interrupted. "They're _teenagers_."

"Don't say that!" Beth yowled. "D-don't say that! They're love is endless! They're love is _supposed _to be endless, anyway…go make them stop fighting!"

"What? Why?" Quinn questioned. "Why don't _you _go make them stop fighting?"

"You're the savoir!" The younger blonde retorted. "And they're your parents!"

Well, Quinn couldn't argue with that. She knew Finn and Rachel weren't her family – of course not, of course not, of course not – but she still decided she should help them, seeing how nice Rachel's been to her. Maybe she wasn't her mother, but she was her friend – or the closet thing she had to it. Quinn couldn't believe what Beth told her; she couldn't let herself get her hopes up like she had in her childhood again and again. With every new foster home, she would wish on a star night after night, wishing her real parents would come back to her. It would all be a mistake – they really would love her, maybe they would have even been looking for her all these years. So when Beth, a sweet little girl with a happy, optimistic face just like Quinn had once had herself showed up at her door and promised Quinn her own, seemingly perfect world where she was 'the savior'… _No_, _no_. The blonde girl told herself. _Don't get too attached to the unreal – the unbelievable…_

"Rachel, I told you, I didn't kiss her! _She _kissed _me _and I pulled away within a second! I'm sorry, I didn't – "

" – You should know me well enough to know that _words _don't mean a thing to me. You know what does? _Actions_. _Actions _mean _everything _to me!"

"I didn't kiss her, Rachel! I don't even _like _her – she's conceded and mean, and I _love _you! – "

"Hey," said Quinn sheepishly, coming down the stairs. "What's…what's going on, you guys?"

"Nothing," Rachel answered swiftly. "Absolutely nothing."

**So…Finchel in a fight. Huntsman's after Snow. James is in an arranged marriage. What's Quinn to do? Review please! :)**


	10. Cast Of Characters

**Hi you guys, thanks for all the reviews! :) This isn't a complete chapter, just a list of the characters and their alter-egos, so you don't get confused or anything. I am working on the next chapter, though! There's only biographies for the characters you don't already know about, the bios for the others are in my first author's note. So, here's the revised list:**

_Cast Of Characters_

Quinn Fabray

Beth Corcoran

Shelby Corcoran/The Evil Queen

Rachel Berry/Snow White

Finn Hudson/Prince James (Charming)

Noah Puckerman/The Huntsman

Santana Lopez/Little Red Riding Hood

Kurt Hummel/Doc

Blaine Anderson/Jiminy Cricket

Will Schuster/Rumpelstiltskin

Brittany S. Peirce/Little Miss Muffet

Emma Pillsbury/Little Bo Peep – Rumpelstiltskin's first wife, who eventually became ashamed of him and left him. In the real world, she is a high school guidance consoler. Age: 30s

Sugar Motta/Belle – Rumpelstiltskin held her captive in exchange for protection of her village. They fell in love, and when they kissed, Rumpelstiltskin would have become an ordinary man again – thus loosing his powers – if he hadn't pulled away and denounced his love for her, although they still loved each other. In the real world, she has been diagnosed with Asperger's as an explanation for the glimmers of her fairy-tale life she sometimes gets. Age: 17

Rory Flanagan/Baelfire – Rumpelstiltskin's son. More information will be found about him with his chapter.

Jesse St. James/The Mad Hatter – In the fairy-tale world, he happily lives by his daughter, until one fateful day when he is sucked back to Wonderland. In the real world, he's a show choir consultant. Age: 19

Sunshine Corazon/Princess Abigail – The Princess that Prince James is being forced to marry in order to merge their kingdoms. Daughter of King Midas. Age: 18

Dustin Goolsby/King Midas – A greedy king who is forcing his daughter into an arranged marriage with Prince James. Age: 40s

Christopher Hudson/King George – Prince James's father, who is just as greedy as Midas. Age: 30s or 40s

**I think that clears things up for now. There may be more characters added at different times throughout the story. Any thoughts?**


	11. Intervention

**Hey guys! :) Thanks so much for all the reviews! :) Snow's letter to the Evil Queen is the actual letter seen on the episode called **_**The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter**_**, just tweeked to fit Rachel's parallel a bit. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eight_

_Queen Shelby – Mother,_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me, so it's only fitting that I'll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge allowing you to rule my fathers' subjects as they deserve, with compassion and a gentle hand. I know what you think you're doing is vengeance; I prefer to think of it as sacrifice for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome it. I want you to take my last message to heart. I'm sorry and I forgive you._

_Snow White_

"So," the Queen breathed. "You let her go."

"But…no – she left a note, see…"

"Yes. She left a note. You wanted to kill her. You told her you would kill her. So then, she wrote this note. And then, _Huntsman_, you…_felt _something. _Compassion_ – and you let her go. You were _blinded_, Huntsman. You were _blinded_!"

And, with the flick of her wrist, The Huntsman was out of her sight in a hue of purple smoke. The Evil Queen banished him to woods where he belonged – _there_! Out of sight, out of mind! As they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself…

"You rang?" Rumpelstiltskin asked a few minutes later, appearing in the castle.

"I'm in need of your assistance – "

" – Yes…"

"I need a potion."

"I have many potions," he said, beating around the bush. "Too many to count, you see. The only ones I _don't _have are life potions and love potions…"

"_Life _potions?" She asked.

"I have none," Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I cannot bring people back from the dead to life with a potion, nor can I bring them to death from life…"

"I need the next best thing," the Queen added. "Something. _Anything_! I need for someone to be hurt…_no_ – I need for someone to be _tortured_, just like they did to me."

"I can give you a sleeping potion for starters," he suggested. "But that's all I can give you for now, and it won't be perfect, dearie. Oh, yes! And remember: all magic comes at a price."

"A _sleeping potion_?" She gawked. "You're _kidding_."

"I just told you – I can't bottle death, dearie. And even if I could, I wouldn't very well trust _you _with it…_Your Majesty_!" He mock-bowed to her after that. "Here," he said, and pulled a small bottle of sleeping potion out of his pocket. "Wash one of the apples from the tree in the courtyard with this, give it to Snow – "

" – I never said anything about – "

" – Oh, Your Majesty, you didn't have too!" Rumpelstiltskin smirked at the Queen. "Give it to Snow White, and she'll be in an almost permanent sleep."

"_Almost permanent_?" She questioned.

"Yes, yes – _almost_. For now at least, Your Majesty, it'll have to do." And he left her with the bottle, with a snap of his fingers.

Meanwhile, at the dwarf's cottage, Doc called Snow White into the other room, and much to her surprise, there sat all the dwarfs as usual, but Jiminy Cricket stood on top of a table, with a portable microphone on this jacket. Jiminy – or, as he goes by professionally, Conscience J. Cricket – normally looked as human as Snow did, but in times when someone needed a conscience, he became a cricket again. Also, the dwarfs weren't as you'd picture them – most of them were taller then Snow, as a matter of fact – only Doc was small enough to maybe be considered dwarf-sized.

"Snow White," he said. "You're friends have called me here because they want to help you…"

"Oh, God…" she moaned in retort. "Is this some kind of intervention?" Doc adjusted his voice and started:

"You used to be nice to everyone and kind and happy, but ever since…well, _something _must 'of happened, because you've been irritable, sarcastic, mean…"

"Oh, well I'm _so sorry_!" She drawled. "I'm _so sorry _that my attitude's changed – you know where I should be right now? In my palace, with my fathers, as a princess! But I can't do that can I? _No_ – because they were murdered! _Murdered_ by the same woman who sent a Huntsman to kill me! Not to mention that – "

" – Enough!" Jiminy interrupted her. "Snow," he started up again soothingly. "It's perfectly alright for you to be upset with the Queen – you feel like she abandoned you, betrayed you, sent you away – but there's no reason to accuse her of – "

Suddenly, Snow gasped.

"What?" Doc asked her. "What, Snow, what is it?"

"That's it…" the princess's eyes widened. "I'm never going to get anywhere by just sitting out here in the woods! She wants a fight, fine!" Snow marched to the other end of the room and picked up one of the dwarf's pick axes. "I'm going to kill the Queen."

"_What_?" Jiminy demanded, and jumped from the table onto her shoulder. "Snow, stop! You don't know what you're doing! This could lead you down a dark, dark path of no return!" Snow flicked him off her shoulder like a bug, and he landed on the ground as a boy again. Doc ran to his side, and the former cricket chanted: "Oh, no – oh _no_, _no_, _no_, _no_!" But it was too late; Snow was already out the door, pickaxe in hand.

She was going to _kill_ the Queen.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

With Beth's urging, Quinn flopped down onto Rachel's bed later that night, next to the brunette, who was sitting up by the headboard reading.

"Hey," Quinn said. "So, um…how are you?"

"Angry, upset…" she sighed and added: "I think I'm going to break up with him."

"_What_?" Beth's voice boomed from the other room, and the two girls heard running footsteps until the little blonde appeared in Rachel's bedroom. "No! _No_! Rachel, no, you can't break up with Finn! You…just _can't_!"

"Aw, Beth…" her adoptive-sister started. "There's some really complicated stuff, stuff you wouldn't understand…"

"Beth," Quinn added. "Give us a sec. It'll be okay," she said, and gave the eleven year old a wink. She brightened, nodded, and went back to her television watching. "Look," she told Rachel once Beth was gone. "This is gonna sound crazy, but you know that book you gave Beth, _Once Upon A Time_?"

"Yeah…" she answered.

"Well…Beth thinks…that those stories are…real. As if…it's a – a history book or something, I don't know. But she believes it, really. Have you actually read it?"

"I skimmed it before I bought it for her. What do you mean she thinks it's _real_?"

"At the end of the book, there's a chapter that says that every character in that book was transferred to a town in the real world, but doesn't remember who they really are…" Quinn continued. "And she thinks Lima is that town."

"Oh really," Rachel said, laughing a little. "That's so cute!"

"Isn't it?" Quinn added, going with it. "And um…she's thinks you're Snow White, and Finn is Prince Charming. That's why she's so upset."

"I think that's the most adorable thing ever!" She squeaked. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, who are you in the book?"

"I…um…well, the book talks about my parents – Finn and you."

"I have a kid!" She laughed. "Huh, you think I'd remember _that_!" But, for a second, Rachel started blankly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Huh…" she repeated, and started off into space for a few minutes.

"Rach?" Quinn asked, shaking her a little. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah…yeah…I, um, I'm going to read for a while."

"Okay," said Quinn, getting up. "Glad we talked."

"Yeah…" she repeated. "See you later."

Quinn left the room and walked down the hallway to where Beth was watching TV, and as soon as she entered the room, Beth shot up and said:

"Quinn!" Then she whispered: "I have an idea for Operation Cobra!"

"_Operation Cobra_?" Quinn asked, too, in a whisper.

"Yeah, ya' know, it's shorter then 'operation make everybody remember who they really are 'cause you're the savior and can save everyone from my evil adoptive-mother', huh? Anyway, I don't think the curse is fully working on your dad."

"Finn? Why not?"

"Because, look here," Beth said, opening her book. "Your dad was supposedly dead when the curse was activated, but if he was, Finn wouldn't be here! So here's my idea…I think since he was almost dead when it happened, he'll have an easier time remembering, and – "

" – Beth, Finn kissed another girl. He hurt Rachel really badly…"

"That's because he's confused!" Beth interjected. "You haven't read the whole book yet, have you? Prince James is forced to marry another girl – that's why Finn kissed another girl, he's confused! We just need to convince him, and I'm sure he'll be snapped right into his real memories!"

"Beth…" Quinn bit her lip.

"Please, Quinn!" The little girl begged. "Please. You're the savior, you have to save them. _Please_!"

"Well…" she started, looking back towards the direction of Rachel's room, remembering their conversation. "All right. We'll try. Tomorrow, I'll talk to Finn and see what happens."

"Thank you!" Beth sighed in relief. "Quinn, you really are the savior."

Well, Quinn sure hoped so.

**Next chapter = more Charming/Snow drama, Rachel/Finn drama, and Quinn _really _being the savior. Review? **


End file.
